Blur
by MindlesslyDevoted
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED! Impmon's old tamers Makoto and Ai want him back! What will he do when Sydney agrees to let him go back to them? read to find out! (Sequal to "Shattered")
1. Default Chapter

"BLUR" Chapter 1  
  
(c)2002 *JLL* This is it! the first chapter to the long awaited sequal to "shattered!" now its tim eot kick back, grab a bottle of Yoohoo and on we go with the story! Oh! and never forget- THERE ARE HAMSTERS IN YOUR LINEN CLOSET!!! (Quote from a odd chat with a freind of mine! ^^)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I just know the kids are gonna love this!" The tall, kind looking man said. He then backed away a bit, to observe hs work. "They always loved those trips to the aquarium, after all."  
  
The woman, obviously the mans wife, buisily tapped her high-heeled shoe on the carpet, drumming her perfect "red apple" colored, almond shaped nails on the table. "I'm expecting that damn call! where the hell is he?" She fumed, staring at her cell phone, as if willing it to ring.  
  
The man sighed, looking at his flustered wife. Two kids and a beautiful house... he thought. It's almost like it's not enough for her... He shook his head, and adjusted the heater.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy said he'd have a big surprise for us when we get home!" The little girl squealed exitedly. "What doya think it is, Makoto?"  
  
The boy paused for a second, and looked thoughtful. "I'll bet its for me!" He grinned, tugging on his backpack strap.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Daddy said that it's for the both of us!"  
  
"Exactly! It's just for me!"  
  
Ai puffed up her cheeks the way she and her brother did when they were angry. "I'm gonna tell mom what really happened to the puppy last weekend if you don't share with me!"  
  
Makoto froze.  
  
"Well... i guess i could let you use it a lil bit..."  
  
Ai smirked in triumph.  
  
"...But only a little-" He stopped when she shot him a dirty look. "Okay... okay!"  
  
"Kids!"  
  
They both abruptly stopped their bickering and looked up in exitement.  
  
"Daddy!" They tossed their bookbags by the mailbox and dashed up the sidewalk.  
  
Their father bent down, arms outstreached, expecting a welcome home hug.  
  
They promptly ran right past him-  
  
-and dashed full speed up the stairs.  
  
"Last one there is a smelly poop!"  
  
"Eeeew! Gross Makoto!!!"  
  
The two children reached the door at exactly the same time. They threw the door open togather and screamed: "Ooo! FISHIES!!!" They dashed straight for the tank, smudging its clear, clean glass with muddy fingerprints.  
  
"So pretty!" Ai marveled. "I want..." She looked at them each, and spotted her faveorite- "-The blue one!"  
  
Makoto turned, and gave her a look. "No, I want the blue one!"  
  
"Who says you can have the blue one?"  
  
"I say! It's MINE!"  
  
Ai grabbed a hunk of Makoto's honey- brown hair.  
  
"I said, hes MINE!" She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Makoto gave her a look and atrted tugging roughly on one of her pigtails.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
They struggled for a moent, their father desparately trying to fighure out what to do.  
  
"I wish i was an ONLY child!" They both cried out at exactly the same time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bright light of the screen flickered for a moment, then switched abruptly.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru I'm so sorry for hurting you."  
  
"That's alright Noroku, i know you only slept with her because she threatened to violently rip out your vital organs and eat them with chilli sauce!"  
  
"Oh Hikaru, i knew you would understand!"  
  
"Naroku!!!"  
  
A rather discusting kissing scene followed the lame dialouge.  
  
Impmon shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, trying not to mentally replace the people on screen with himself and Sydney, his tamer.  
  
He glanced over to the girl next to him, who sucked on a sweet smelling lollipop rather appealingly.  
  
As layers of clothing became lesser on screen, some guy in the back whistled.  
  
Impmon snorted. Stupid human. he thought. He returned his attention to the screen, chewing loudly.  
  
"Hikaru, i love you."  
  
"Naroku-"  
  
"EEE-YAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" A large green creature exploded onto the screen, his trademark theme blaring out of the speakers.  
  
THWAP! The guy's head was off.  
  
"YES!" Impmon cheered jumping up.  
  
"Naroku!- NOOOO!!!!"  
  
The monster flashed it's classic evil grin and shoved it's claws right through her abdomen.  
  
"Whoo! YEAH!" Impmon pumped his fist in the air wildly. "Stupid human! Take that! Ha ha hahaha!!!"  
  
Sydney sunk down slowly in her seat. Someone "sshed" Him, but he shot that someone an annoyed look.  
  
She abruptly grabbed hold of his bandanna and pulled him down.  
  
"HEY!" He protested. "What wazzat for?!?!"  
  
"Youre too loud." She whispered in his ear, causing it to twitch.  
  
"Sorry..." He mumbled, his cheeks reddening.  
  
"It's ok." She smiled resting her hand on the armrest.  
  
He looked at it for a moment- blinked- and realized this was the perfect opportunity!  
  
He brushed off his buttery-salted glove on the seat, and slowly rested it over hers. He cleared his throat several times, glancing out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.  
  
To his surprise, she did not pull away- instead, she began to gently rub her thumb over his knuckles in sothing little circles.  
  
He swallowed hard, feeling his face grow hotter by the second-  
  
Suddenly, she leaned over-  
  
Is she going to?!? He clamped his eyes shut, trembling hopefully.  
  
"Can i-"  
  
He swallowed again-  
  
"-Have some popcorn?"  
  
He popped like a deflated baloon.  
  
God, im stupid, he thought, watching her carefully scoop up some popcorn. There is no way in hell that she would kiss me...  
  
She shrugged down a bit in her seat, the soundtrack raising to a hollow shreiking of a city in peril. She then yawned broadly, as a random scientist was being hunted down by the savage beast.  
  
He blinked, realizing that he was staring. He turned away quickly, looking back in her direction, and away again. Why does she make me feel so... so... what was the word? There really wasnt a way to describe it... It's almost like... He closed his eyes to think. -Like maybe... shit, i dunno! All i know is... He looked at her again- ...i REALLY am liking this hand thing... he swallowed hard, and tried to contain his exitement. Maybe this is what it feels like...  
  
Someone in the back coughed loudly, and Impmon's big ears caught the sound of someone's foot scuffling nervously.  
  
The movie drawled on in its gory glory for over 2 1/2 hours, the monster eventually escaped into the sea- "dead"- Or at least untill the sequal.  
  
The credits began to roll, and the lights flickered back on lazily. Random chatter about the flick came after the people began to disperse from the theater, but Sydney and Impmon huddled down in their seats so they could leave last.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It was sooo long!" Sydney glanced at her watch, yawning. "And there wasn't enough romance!"  
  
Impmon grinned. "So ya like that kind of stuff, eh?" He nudged her with his elbow, causing her to flush bright red.  
  
"Well- er-"  
  
He laughed. I never would have thought her to be the mushy type...  
  
"Mommy said she would buy me a new toy!"  
  
He froae in his tracks. The voice was so eerily familliar... but something was missing...  
  
"-Well I'm going to get some mre pokemon cards!"  
  
"No WAY! I am!"  
  
"Copycat!"  
  
"I wanted them first!"  
  
"So???"  
  
It was too late, by the time he realized the voices were comming toward him- there was no time to hide.  
  
Two children rounded the corner in front of him, and stopped dead.  
  
He froze like a deer in a headlight- It was them- the two brown haired children he had once lived with- Makoto and Ai! 


	2. chapter 2

////Blur\\\\  
  
Chapter 2- Fallen Devils  
  
++++||++++  
  
Story, (c) *MMI*, This chapter (c) Astrya. Hmm this chapter of Blur was asked to be written by me. so of course I obliged for my best friend ^_^. It's not as good as it could have been due to my writer's block during my shitty vacation x_X. but it's not TOO bad (gyaa. yea right O_o)  
  
++++||++++  
  
Impmon blinked his large green eyes to be sure they weren't betraying him. but it was indeed both Ai and Makoto.  
  
Sydney sensed Impmon's sudden tension. "Impy. what's the matter?" She asked him softly.  
  
Impmon's tail flicked angrily.  
  
The two kids went about their business. strangely. They did indeed see Impmon, but they had also saw Sydney. and they already had a plan for them both.  
  
"I need. no. we need to leave now." He told her, not taking his eyes off of the twins.  
  
Syd didn't doubt him, or his judgment. but she sure as hell wanted to know what was going on. She glanced to where Impy's eyes were locked and caught a glimpse of what looked like two small children. but she could have sworn there was another next to the two. but she couldn't quite make it out.  
  
"Impy-chan, why are you staring at those kids?"  
  
"They's nothin' but trouble. trust me Syd. we need ta get away from em'." He told her firmly.  
  
Sydney was extremely surprised by his sudden anguish. she had only seen him so panicked when she got into dangerous situations.  
  
The touch of Impmon's gloved hand on her own hand awoke her from her thoughts. He was already starting to sneak out of the theatre and he silently signaled her vision towards the exit.  
  
Impy moved swiftly through the row, being as small as he was, but it could have only been the fear and adrenaline running through his body that was driving him forward so quickly. Sydney tried to keep track of the small purple Digimon in the darkness although it proved utterly futile. Syd wallowed behind him, tripping over various people's legs until they reached the exit.  
  
Impmon breathed a huge sigh of relief as he and Sydney passed through the lighted hallway of the theatre and out into the huge main corridor of the building that lead to all of the other movie screen theatres. but he was sure Ai and Mako had seen him. so why did they let him get away?  
  
"Impmon.?" Sydney asked him softly, hoping for some sort of explanatory response. but he did not respond to her.  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, a huge blast of energy flew down at Impmon and exploded in a blaze of fire, blasting Impmon and Syd away from the center of the blast in opposite directions. Impmon caught himself before he crashed into a wall, and bounced back to the ground. Syd, however flew into a wall and crumpled to the floor.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Impmon cursed loudly, searching the upper levels of the theatre corridor for their attacker.  
  
Syd had risen to her feet in an attempt to not be trampled by the thousands of moviegoers screaming and flocking out of the theatre due to the explosion.  
  
"Impmon! What's going on?!" She screamed to her partner over the bedlam of the theatre as people rushed to vacate the area.  
  
"We're bein' attacked! That's what's goin' on!" He snapped.  
  
As he was about to tell her to escape, a familiar presence wavered over him. freezing him up.  
  
"Impmon. heh. Oh, it has been quite a long time since I've seen your miserable excuse for a life form around.." A demonic voiced formed from the shadows echoed through Impmon's head.  
  
Impmon's eyes widened in shock. No. it couldn't be him, could it?  
  
"Tiamamon!?"  
  
The devil figure of the voice simply appeared before him. He had three heads, and was dressed in blackish-red robes. His devil wings arched over his body menacingly.  
  
"So you do remember me." Tiamamon snickered.  
  
"But you're supposed to be dead!!" Impmon yelled back from the anger and terror flowing through him.  
  
The demon grinned viciously and spread his arms out.  
  
"Dead. heh heh. As you can see my old friend, I am still quite alive."  
  
Impmon couldn't believe this. after all, he had seen Tiamamon slashed in half by a rival knight Digimon all those years ago.  
  
"Impmon, who is this guy? Is he a Digimon?" Syd questioned her friend. She herself wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation.  
  
Impmon had told her about his past and how he was abused by his prior tamers. but he has never mentioned knowing any other Digimon in the digital world before then.  
  
"Ah. you must be Impmon's "tamer" Sydney. I am Tiamamon, Devil Dragon Lord Digimon. Ultimate level ((a/n- Mega 4 those of u in NA.))." He told her, bowing gracefully to the young human.  
  
Tiamamon turned his evil gaze back to Impmon.  
  
"Probably to your dismay, I'm here to kill you." He looked briefly to Sydney, "BOTH of you."  
  
Impmon narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Bastard. why?!"  
  
"Nothing personal. it's just business and I'm a business man." Tiamamon told him with a smirk, tossing his cloak over his shoulders.  
  
Impmon cringed at those words. the very same words he had spoke when he was Beelzebumon.  
  
"I won't let you." Impmon growled. "You and who ever else might try again. I'll never let you kill us!!"  
  
Sydney's D-arc erupted with purple light as he finished yelling. Syd fell back from the blinding light, shielding her eyes.  
  
"Impmon!!" She yelled for him, unable to see anything through the light her D-arc was emitting.  
  
But Impmon was already too concentrated on fighting Tiamamon.  
  
"Night of Fire!!" He yelled forming a blue and red fireball in his hands and launching it directing at Tiamamon's main head. But the devil dragon easily deflected his relatively small fire attack.  
  
"Just what are you thinking?!" Tiamamon screeched, his eyes glowing a demon red. "You'll never be able to kill me you weak little bitch!!"  
  
Tiamamon's long metal claws began to glow with the same red light as his eyes.  
  
"Claws of Hell!!" He roared, bringing them down on the small Child Digimon in a blinding surge of red light arched in the shape his claws made as he brought them down upon Impmon.  
  
Impmon flew back into the nearest wall, blood spurted from his mouth and soon blood oozed out of the injuries he received from Tiamamon's attack.  
  
"Impy!!! Are you alright?!" Sydney yelled to him, terrified the he might not have even survived.  
  
Tiamamon hovered over Impmon's limp bloodied body.  
  
"Stupid little bitch. What did I tell you? . Now you won't even get to see this pretty little girl die." He snarled in victory.  
  
Impmon opened his green eyes and staggered back to his feet. He spit some of the blood in his mouth at Tiamamon's feet.  
  
"Blow me." He spat, giving the devil dragon the middle finger.  
  
Tiamamon growled and kicked Impmon across the main corridor and into a pillar where the small Digimon crumpled to the floor and lay still in a growing puddle of his own blood.  
  
"No."Syd said quietly, but her voice echoed in the now empty corridor. She reached her hand out towards her fallen friend and partner.  
  
"Now, for you." Tiamamon said to her as her turned to face the frail female human. "I am certain you will not give me as much trouble as your stupid little partner did."  
  
Sydney couldn't stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why the hell did you kill him?!" She screamed at him.  
  
"I told you. it's just a job." He told her blankly, looking down at his claws with disinterest.  
  
"Just what the fuck is going on that you'd have someone hire you to kill us?!" She yelled angrily back, confused at how this all could have happened. All they were doing was watching a movie, then Impy got paranoid about those two kids, and now this..  
  
'What. what happened?' Impmon thought. His head was a blur. he couldn't see or think straight, but he could feel that Sydney was in danger.  
  
But Tiamamon. how could he be alive. and why was he after them?  
  
Did it have something to do with Ai and Mako, or was Fate against them?  
  
Impmon didn't know nor did he care at the moment. all that was flashing through his mind was that Sydney was about to die at the hands of his old rival. and old friend.  
  
And he had to protect her. After all, he loved her.  
  
Impmon struggled to his feet; his short soft purple fur was matted to his body from all the blood seeping out of him.  
  
"Impmon... Shinka!!" He yelled aloud, purple and black light erupting up from the ground around him. Sydney's D-arc screen glew with brilliant light once again as the column of black and purple light engulfed Impmon.  
  
"Impmon!!" Sydney cried out for him, fearing the worst from this sudden cataclysm. She had no idea what was happening or what a 'shinka' was. but Tiamamon did..  
  
"Fuck! No!!!" He cursed, charging blindly towards the evolving Impmon, his metal claws spread wide. "I'll kill you now!!!!"  
  
But Impmon was already no longer Impmon.  
  
The light died away and the evolution emerged.  
  
Black feathered wings arched from his back giving his new humanoid form an evil aura. Now, he was Beelzebumon. blast mode.  
  
Tiamamon did not stop though, he charged this new evolution, his own wings spread far our behind him. He stretched his devil claws towards Beelzebumon's face, but Beelzey easily caught the devil dragon's slow attack.  
  
He crushed the dragon's hand with his own powerful grip, delighting in the sound of Tiamamon's bones cracking and snapping.  
  
"If you think you're gonna even lay a claw on Sydney then you've got a mass beatin' commin' to ya. Cuz it's finally time for me to show my true potential." Beelzey seethed, spitting in the right eye of Tiamamon's main head and kicking the devil hard in the gut before letting him fall to the floor.  
  
Tiamamon fell back from Beelzebumon, holding his eye.  
  
"God damn you." He growled as Beelzey cocked one of his guns and armed it right for Tiamamon's main head.  
  
"Funny this it. you're the one who'd damned. not me." Beelzey smirked in victory.  
  
Sydney blinked hard. Where did Impmon go?. Was it possible that this winged humanoid demon toting guns was Impmon?  
  
"Impmon!!" She yelled out to him, hoping for a response. Beelzey looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Why would she call him Impmon?.  
  
"I'm not Impmon anymore! I'm Beelzebumon." He told her, keeping his gun poised at Tiamamon's head.  
  
"Beel.ze.bumon." She repeated, a bit in shock since she had never seen this form of him before.  
  
Impmon had never told her that he even had an evolution.  
  
"Now. Time to die Tiamamon." Beelzey growled, his finger on the trigger,  
  
"Heh." Tiamamon spat at Beelzey's feet. "Fuck you, I'm more your enemy dead then alive you dumb fuck."  
  
Beelzey snarled and pulled the trigger, watching Tiamamon's head explode into lots of little bloody pieces.  
  
Sydney covered her eyes. How could Impmon. no. Beelzebumon do some so horrible.?  
  
"Beelzey-kun! Are you alright?" She called out to him, pushing aside her disgust of his killing Tiamamon,  
  
"Yup. all in one piece." He said, flicking his metal tail. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. but tell me, what the hell is going on? First you run away from a few children, and then someone you used to know, who's supposed to be dead in the first place, but is somehow "still alive" and is trying to kill us, attacks us. Then to top it off, you become. this!!" She pointed to him.  
  
"Huh?" He said, a bit confused. "Are you sayin' you don't' like me like this?"  
  
Sydney took a moment to look him up and down. He was very attractive and almost completely human, save the third eye, wings and tail.  
  
Sydney grinned. "Well I just can't find it in my heart to hate you."  
  
Beelzey shook his head with a laugh. "I'll take that as a good thing."  
  
Beelzey looked towards Tiamamon's fallen body.  
  
What was going on? He didn't even know himself. but he was sure that he might be fallen devil himself soon.  
  
++++||++++  
  
Okies, I'm gonna leave it there. Jamie-chan can sort it out now x_X since I did such a bad job on it *jumps off a cliff and dies*  
  
*Just a few notes* -- Tiamamon's name comes from Tiamat, believed to be sort of the "devil" of dragons. She had multiple heads and was also believed to be the queen or mother of all dragons in some lore.  
  
-- Ai and Mako are involved with the whole Tiamamon attack thing, and Tiamamon is not quite dead yet.  
  
-- Jamie will most like do the next chapter... so you wont have to worry about my shitty writing until the next major fighting chapter/scene ^^;;;  
  
++++||++++ 


	3. chapter 3

+b l u r+ chapter 3 (i sure took my sweet time, ne? O_o;)  
  
  
  
(c) 2002 *JLL* Ill bet you liked chapter 2 ne? ^-^ Astrya's writing kicks ass ne? Its all... good and... stuff... yeah! Aaanyway......, i just wanted her help for a chapter or two ^.^ But i hope y'all liked it, cause i thought it was grand...! ^___^ Printed it out, i did! And she added some nifty stuffs to the plot! Ill have to figure out some stuff here myself ^^; most of the plot is worked out, but there's still some stuff i need ta work on... ^^; Go me, go! Fwahahahaaaa!!!!!! Anyway, on with chapter 3... Enjoy! Lyrics used in this chap are from "Miss You" (c) Incubus. Kickass song. GO LISTEN TO IT NOW DAMMIT!!! ARGHHH!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Getting home wan't really a problem. Beelzebumon insisted on carrying her, beacuse if he had walked down the street with her- even though he had a humanish appearance- someone would surely see the tail and wings.  
  
And that would cause mass mayhem for sure.  
  
He could barely sense it- but he could tell she was quite nervous around him. He couln't help wondering why though...  
  
He took her up a safe distance- hovering over the rooftops in that japanese city. His wings beat out behind him like a deep violet banner, snapping downward to catch more air.  
  
"You feelin' alright?" He spoke up in his deep masculine voice, startling her out of her silence.  
  
"Oh, Oh! sure, im alright."  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"Really! im fine!"  
  
"Mmmhmm..." He didn't really believe her, but he decided not to probe. That would most likely result with the same "im fine" response. When he finnaly alighted upon the rooftop of her home, he felt the most horrible feeling- like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He snarled in pain- lashing out blindly, cracking his arm against a solid metal pole.  
  
"What's wrong?" He could hear her voice out of the corner of his mind- it sounded far away and like it was submerged in water...  
  
And as quickly as it had come- it was gone- the only difference from before being that he was back to his rookie form- he was Impmon again.  
  
Without the slightest bit of heasitation, she gathered him up in her arms and hugged him tight- smooshing his face into her breasts.  
  
One of his fingers twitched, and he mumbled something- but the feel of her shirt against his mouth was a bit too much- so he stopped struggling.  
  
It's ok... he figured. I am feeling a bit weak after all... yeah.. thats it.  
  
"Are you alright?" She whispered, her angelic voice so filled with genuine concern.  
  
...for ME. he thought, feeling his cheeks redden. She's concerned about me...!  
  
"I can get us home from here." She told him. "Leave it to me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She dropped through her window that early evening. She had leapt the short distance from the roof next-door to the roof of her shabby apartment building easily, then scaled the fire- escape downward to her bedroom window. She always left that window open, so he could come and go as he pleased- though, honestly he rarely felt like "going" anywhere without her...  
  
She fumbled with a second-hand CD player she had saved up for and put on one of her faveorite songs...  
  
To see you when i wake up... Is a gift i didn't think could be real... To know that feel the same as i do... Is a threefold utopian dream...  
  
He listened intently to thr lyrics- they were in english, but, being a digimon he had a good sense of different languages. The song was slow, and quiet... He wondered if the lyrics in the song, at all reflected her feelings toward someone... perhaps himself...?  
  
No... no... he shook his head as he sat perched on her bed, as she shifted through her closet. She began to undress, and he tried to avert his gaze... but it was hard... He'd seen her fully nude before- when they bathed and such, but there was something about her that he just couldnt keep his mind off- just like he couldnt keep his eyes off her as she unclasped her bra and it slid onto the floor. She was facing away from him, but the curves of her large breasts were clearly visible to him...  
  
His face flushed bright red, but still he did not look away- for she did not seem to notice... But then she turned around.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
He nearly fell over backwards.  
  
"I noticed you were... staring at me..." Her cheeks reddened a bit.  
  
He was about to blurt out a defending remark- but just then sometyhing caught his eye. "Syd- Are you.. bleeding...?!"  
  
She looked down, and indeed saw a large, gaping gash in her side. "Oh... I... i guess i hadnt noticed..."  
  
"Had'nt noticed?!? That thing is huge!" He cried, leaping off the bed and rushing to her aid- just in time to catch her as she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"I guess now that you mention it... It is quite painful... But... I was more worried about you- what with all that went on and everything..."  
  
"You don't need to worry about me." He stated firmly. "It's my job to look after you- not visa-versa..."  
  
She cut him off abruptly, her voice tinted with anger. "What do you mean? I'm not allowed to care or something?"  
  
He trailed off brokenly, looking at the floor for a moment. It was true, he thought. I'm still not trusting her fully... when she already believes in me so much...  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry..." He whispered, letting his head rest on her shoulder.  
  
She cupped her hand over his mouth and "shhed" him. "You have no reason to be sorry, Impy..." And with that, she shakily got too her feet, and pulled the oversized t-shirt the had been holding over her head. He, almost in a reflex trotted over to her bed and pulled back her blankets, allowing her to crawl inside. Once she was tucked in, he hopped up next to her, nuzzling his way under her chin. He let one hand slide over her ribcage to the wound and she winced under his palm.  
  
"..Hurts..." She whispered, trying to smile at him.  
  
He pulled the blanket down a bit, and she allowed him to lift the hem of her shirt up to examine the wound. It wasnt too deep, but it was large, and awful sore looking.  
  
"Let me try... This..." He mumbled something to himself, and the hand he had on her wound glowed blue and became cool. "I can't heal... I never learned..." He explained. "But does this help at all?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She smiled, and leaned foreward.  
  
For a moment, he thought his earlier wish was comming true- but insted of the lips, she kissed him on the forehead- he could almost detect a sense of longing.  
  
I wonder... He thought. Does she like me like that too...? But is afraid that it's wrong...?  
  
Later that night, while he was wide awake, her mumblings seemed different then usual. She often spoke brokenly in her sleep- but this time, it seemed rather unpleasent...  
  
She writhed, the sheets damp with her cold sweat, twisting around her legs. He wanted to wake her- but feared what might happen if he did.  
  
"Syd-Chan..." He murmured helplessly, his eyes wide with concern.  
  
"Impy..."  
  
For a moment, he thought that she had heard him- but when he turned to look at her, she was still fast asleep- but now, what she was saying was clear- and it made his fur stand on end.  
  
"Impy... No... Please don't... It hurts..."  
  
He took in a sharp breath, now becoming even more concerned.  
  
"...Let... go...please..." She pleaded, panting like she was running out of air. She then uttered out a horribly shuttering sob and was still.  
  
"SYD-CHAN!!!" He screamed. 


End file.
